Marauder Truth or Dare
by Marshmallow Penguins
Summary: Every year the Marauders and Lily and Co. have a game of truth or dare. This 6th year watch what happens when things lead to more than just hatred. L/J, S/OC, R/OC. Lots of humor and fluff later on...rating may be changed. Please review!


Marauder Truth Or Dare…The Game that Changed it All

Summary: Every year the Marauders and Lily and co. would havea game of truth or dare over Christmas break. This is their 6th one. This year, however, it leads to more than just hatred between the two groups of friends. I'll write probably until atleastthey graduate, maybe more. Obviously truth or dare is a part of the story, as is proposals, showers, and gorgeous Professors. I suck at summaries; I'm hoping it's a lot better than it sounds. J/L, S/OC, R/OC.

* * *

"Is it time?" Shaina asked, and Lily nodded.

"It's time."

"Are you ready for this?" Honey asked nervously, and Anita just looked at her.

"When have we ever been ready for this?"

"Good point."

"Well…here goes," said Lily, and all the girls took a deep breath as Lily knocked on the door.

"Hold your hormones," a muffled voice said from behind the door, and all four of them rolled their eyes.

"Typical Black thing to say," Shaina sighed distastefully, and the door opened.

"Come in," Sirius Black said deeply, and bowed. "Would you ladies like the full tour or-"

"Stop the dramatics, Black, we aren't that friendly," Anita said cooly.

"You girls sure do get straight to the point."

"We want this game to start," Lily said impatiently.

"Anxious, are we?" James smirked, and Lily glared at him.

"Only to be rid of the sight of your face," she retorted.

"Burn!" Sirius grinned, and James glared at him. "Sorry mate, it was a good burn…"

"You're a dope," Remus interrupted. "Anyway, everyone get in a circle. Do you want anything to drink?"

"Some Butterbeer would be nice," Peters said, and everyone looked at him. "What? You know I can't handle the hard stuff…"

"Yeah we know," James sighed, shaking his head. "Now c'mon Wormtail, it's your turn to start this year."

"Really? Crap."

"Oh just pick someone already!" Sirius urged impatiently, and Peter cowered a bit.

"R-Remus, truth or dare?" he finally asked.

"Dare," he said.

"I dare you to find that cauldron cake I dropped behind my bed last year and eat it."

"Ok one, that is revolting and two, you suck at dares," Shaina snorted. "What? He always has!"

"UGH that's GROSS." Remus choked. "Water! I need water!"

"Here," Sirius grinned, handing him a bottle, which Remus chugged.

"Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! That wasn't water!" he sang cheerfully.

"Sirius, what did you give him?" Honey groaned.

"Scotch. It's not that strong!"

"He just chugged about half of the bottle."

"Ok well maybe…oh what the hell, it'll make things interesting. Remus, it's your turn."

"Lillllly truth or dare??"

"Sure, I get the drunk one. How bout truth."

"Have you ever kissed a girl?"

"Um…"

"Tell the truth, you know the rules," James sang. "First one to refuse ends the game and has to do something horrible…"

"Fine! Yes, I have."

"I love the world," Sirius sighed. "With who?"

"No one needs to know that," Shaina said quickly.

"It was you, wasn't it?" Peter said.

"No!"

"Yes it was!" James grinned.

"Yeah, it was…" Shaina sighed.

"We both wanted to know what it was like," Lily explained, growing redder by the second.

"Ha, like Shaina doesn't know that," Sirius scoffed.

"Aren't you sweet," Shaina said sarcastically.

"That's me!" he grinned.

"Why, why did we ever start this stupid tradition?" Shaina moaned.

"As I recall those four idiots were bragging about how you could win everything, and we called them on it and they challenged us to this stupid game," Lily said.

"Oh right, and then one of the dares was to sign a contract forcing us to do this every year," Shaina remembered. "God I'm so stupid!"

"I know. Potter, truth or dare?" Lily asked.

"Truth," he said, knowing Lily was horrible at truths, but rather good at dares.

"Hm…who out of this room do you find attractive and why?"

"Well…"

"I'm not finished. Pick one girl and one guy," Lily smirked, knowing how embarrassing it would be for each.

"Well out of my friends, I'd have to say Remus."

"WHAT?" Sirius cried indignantly.

"Sorry mate, he has better eyes."

"I happen to have lovely eyes!"

"And he's charming."

"I'm not?"

"No, not usually."

"I have been!"

"With one girl," James pointed out. "But that was only cause you cared about her."

"Alright," Sirius said, and quieted down, and James began to feel guilty for bringing his friend's ex girlfriend up.

"Anyway, out of you four girls…I would have to say Evans. I'm partial to green eyes," James smirked as he watched Lily's face grow a tad bit red. "Also it's quite the turn on when you're angry."

"Always so charming," Lily said in disgust. "It's your turn, Potter."

"Fine. Truth or dare?" he asked Shaina.

"Dare," she said boldly, and James grinned.

"Well. I invented a spell a few weeks ago that I'm going to cast on you. I won't tell you what it is though. You up for it?"

"This should be interesting," Shaina said, and nodded. After a flick of James' wand, she immediately stood up, pulling Sirius up with her and led him up the stairs.

"Thanks mate, I'm going to die tonight," Sirius said, actually frightened. He knew what the spell was, and was trying to decide whether he'd be thrown out the window or if she'd use her wand against him.

Fifteen minutes passed, and the others amused themselves by conjuring up animals to chase each other around the common room.

Twenty-five minutes passed and they were all in a heap on the floor, exhausted from all the running.

Finally, after more than half an hour, Shaina and Sirius returned. Sirius looked half disturbed, half delighted, while Shaina just looked shocked.

"What the hell took you so long?" Anita asked, and Sirius grinned.

"Oh a little of this, a little of that…."

"JAMES HAROLD POTTER YOU MADE THEM HAVE SEX?" Lily roared, and James cowered behind Remus.

"No! The spell makes the person do the thing they want to the most to anyone in the room they're in," he squeaked.

"What kind of a spell is that?" Anita snorted.

"He invented it for Snape, hoping it would be something embarrassing," Remus explained, and Lily grew even angrier.

"Lily, stop!" Honey finally demanded, and her friend rounded on her. "Remember what James told you?"

"Ugh!" Lily shuttered, and James winked.

"So what did you do? And why are you wet?" Peter asked.

"That is for us to know," Shaina replied shortly. "Honey, truth or dare?"

"Truth," Honey said cautiously.

"If you could snog anyone in the world who would it be?" Shaina asked, still a bit out of things after her dare. Normally she asked better questions.

"Professor Prewett," she sighed, and Anita grinned.

"I totally agree with you. He's gorgeous!" she agreed. "He's one of the few teachers supervising too you know. Oh I would just like to slather him up in…"

"STOP!" the four boys cried, and the girls started to laugh.

"Well then, Anita," Honey grinned. "Truth or-"

"Dare," Anita said, and Honey looked rather cheerful.

"I dare you to make a move on our beautiful Professor tomorrow at breakfast."

"On one condition…is he under 30?"

"Yeah, he's 22," Lily told her. "That's why he's only a student teacher for defense."

"Then I'll do it," Anita said, rather pleased at the dare. "Peter, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Hmm…oh now I can't think of anything good! Honey has me all distracted now."

"Sorry," Honey said sheepishly. "But I didn't really do anything."

"I know, I know. A little help here?" Anita asked, and James whispered something to her. After looking at him a little oddly, and laughing a bit, she turned to Peter.

"Have you ever worn women's clothing?" she asked, and James, Sirius and Remus burst out laughing. Peter just sat looking miserable.

"Yes," he sighed, glaring at James. He was never able to lie. "I've worn women's clothing."

"WHAT?" the four girls howled with laughter.

"I was drunk…and I table danced…"

"In Madam Rosmerta's bra, skirt and heels," Remus choked, wiping tears of mirth from his eyes.

"It's Sirius' fault!" Peter moaned, trying to defend himself.

"No it wasn't! I didn't try to throw her clothes at you. I was just trying to get her clothes off as fast as possible!"

"You had sex with a 25 year old bar tender?" Anita asked, disgusted.

"No! She was 24 last year!"

"That's disgusting, Black," Shaina grimaced. "Before we get further into this, Pettigrew, it's your turn."

"Ok. Um…Sirius, truth or dare?"

"Dare," he said simply, Peter usually wasn't great at them.

"Ha! I dare you to do the chicken dance in a bra, a skirt and heels!" Peter grinned. "Now you'll know how it feels!"

"I really don't like you right now Wormy," Sirius growled, but got up nonetheless. With a flick of his wand his outfit changed. Another flick and the wireless began to play the famous chicken dance. Sirius, much to his dismay, began to flap his arms and dance around, trying to ignore the howls of laughter coming from his friends and the girls.

"I don't want to be a duck, I don't really give a fuck so kiss my ass…" he sang along, hoping Lily would stop him for the vulgar language.

She didn't.

Five minutes later he was finally allowed to stop, and was back in his normal clothes after giving the sparkly blue heels to Anita at her request.

"James, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to propose to Snape tomorrow at breakfast."

"He didn't stay for the holidays, did he?" James asked nervously.

"Oh yes he did," Lily said gleefully. "Black, all of a sudden I'm very fond of you…"

"Good one!" Anita agreed.

"I try," he said arrogantly.

"I hate you all," James grumbled. "But I'll do it. Evans, truth or dare."

"Dare."

"I dare you to do a strip tease for Peter," he grinned maliciously, taking his dare out on her since he was still mad about it.

"WHAT?"

"Cool!" Peter gaped, but then shut his mouth, trying to look like he never said anything.

"You're a pig, Potter," Lily grimaced.

"You're great at alliteration," he grinned, and Lily glared at him. Sirius turned on the wireless again but this time to a slow, sultry piece of music which Lily began, much against her will, began to strip to. Once she was down to her under shirt and underwear, she stopped.

"I can't do it. Game over. You brutes win."

"YES!" Sirius cried. "Looks like we win this year boys!"

"C'mon guys, we need to plot Evans' punishment for ending the game," James said evilly.

"I'm sorry Lil," Shaina said sympathetically. "I don't think any of us could have done that."

"It's ok," Lily sighed. "I hate that kid."

"You definitely had the worst one," Anita nodded.

"Pretty long game this year though," Honey pointed out. "I'm surprised we got this far."

"Well we're 16. We're willing to do more," Shaina shrugged. "By the way I'll tell you what me and Black did when we get back to the dorm."

"Yes! I've been wondering about that all night!" Anita said eagerly, but the Marauders coming back over cut their conversation short.

"Ok Evans, here's what you have to do. After James proposes to Snape, you have to yell at James for trying to steal away your one true love, and then you have to snog Snape for atleast 30 seconds."

"Not only is that revolting, that is awful. You know our history. You know he's in love with me," Lily ranted. "I can't believe you four are so selfish and hard hearted to not only do that to him, but to me! It's your fault we're no longer friends anymore. I hate you!" she finished, and turned on her heel, her three best friends following her.

12345678910

"Rise and shine!" Sirius said cheerfully the next morning.

"Why do you have to be so bloody loud?" James groaned.

"Someone's nervous about proposing," Remus grinned, and James threw a pillow at him.

"Hey, atleast you don't have to snog the brute," Peter pointed out, thinking of poor Lily as they all felt rather bad after her tirade the night before.

"I suppose you're right. Ha I can't wait to see the look on Snape's face when Evans kisses him," James grinned. "Bring your camera, Padfoot."

"No James, I feel bad enough about this now. I've never liked any of those girls, but I don't hate them and what we're making Evans do is rather horrible…"

"You three are pansies," James frowned. "C'mon, it's almost time for breakfast. We can shower later, seeing as we don't have class."

"He'll want to shower later," Sirius whispered to Sirius and James groaned. "Oh buck up, James! Take it like a Gryffindor!" With that comment the four boys trudged down to the Great Hall.

"Do we have to sit near them?" Lily asked as they entered into the Great Hall, looking over at where the Marauders sat.

"Of course not!" Anita assured her. "We never do."

"It's revolting the way Black and Potter eat," Honey grimaced.

"Hey look, there's Professor Prewett," Shaina grinned, and the others turned to look.

"Merlin he's gorgeous," Anita breathed.

"Go for it, you said you would," Lily grinned. "Besides, guys are suckers for Spanish girls."

"No they aren't!" Anita laughed. "C'mon, I'm not nearly as attractive as he is."

"As much as I love you, I don't think anyone is as pretty as him," Honey laughed.

"Alright, well here I go! Good luck, Lily."

"You too Nita. Meet us in the kitchens after, I doubt we'll get much food," Lily said. Anita nodded and waltzed off to fulfill her dare.

"Oh no, he's coming," Lily moaned, looking at Severus Snape who just walked into the Great Hall.

"SNAPEY-POO!" James howled, and charged over to where the greasy haired boy was walking.

"Get out of my way, Potter," Snape sneered.

"No, don't go! I have to ask you something!"

"What?" Snape snapped, and James tooka deep breath.

"Will you marry me?" he asked. An explosion of laughter erupted from the 22 students in the great hall, but Lily cut them off

"NO!!" she shrieked, sprinting over to James and Snape. "How dare you!" she yelled at James and slapped him hard across the face. "Trying to steal away my…my one true love." Here she looked at Snape, trying to imagine he was the Professor Anita was making a move on, and kissed him.

Thirty seconds passes and Lily escaped from her ex best friends grasp and bolted out of the great hall, James at her heels.

"Well that went well," Sirius said, and Shaina rolled her eyes.

"C'mon, we'd better find them before they hurt each other. Or themselves,' she sighed.

"We haven't eaten!" Remus, Sirius and Peter all whined together.

"Suck it up!" Honey snapped, which was something very unlike her to do. Because the three boys were so shocked they followed Shaina and Honey out of the Great Hall.

"You know, I always thought you must be a very interesting girl but I never really got the chance to talk to you outside of class," Gideon Prewett was telling Anita when Shaina came over. "Quite the interesting display earlier," he smirked, and Shaina frowned.

"Blame those brutes," she scowled, pointing at the Marauders. "Don't give me detention. Or Lily for that matter."

"I wasn't planning on it," he laughed, and Shaina brightened.

"C'mon Nita, we need to find Lily."

"I suppose you're right. Good-bye professor."

"See you later. Make sure you do your defense homework."

"And what if I don't?" she asked, realizing she never actually fulfilled her dare.

"Then I might just have to give you detention," he smirked, and Anita grinned.

"Professor, you can punish me anytime you want," she smirked back, and she followed her friends and the three Marauders out of the hall.

* * *

Well there is the first chapter! I promise it will get better, but every truth or dare game is predictable. The later chapters will hopefully continue to improve, so keep reading! Reviews are welcome, as is criticism. So…REVIEW! Please.


End file.
